???
, 15 , 55 . |music = Matrix |world = Crossed Worlds |level = 5 |previous = Megalopolis |theme = Inside_the_Code_-_Pixel Gun 3D Soundtrack |location = Crossed Worlds |enemies = 35 |next = Spaceship |released = 10.0.0 |Theme = Computer/Matrix }} ??? is the 5th and final level of the Crossed Worlds campaign. Appearance It takes place of a small world full of code. Yellow code being the desert, green code being the cacti, grass and trees and brown code for dirt. There is a red code being a mushroom tree. There is also a house made out of code. The background has limited area, since it is inside the code, along with very tall code columns. It appears to be a recreation of the Village map in Block World (A.K.A. Utopia in multiplayer.) Enemies *Code Dragon *Code Wizard Boss *Code Peashooter *Code Knight Boss *The Bug Strategy Take out the code wizard bosses and the code Peashooters before hand with weapons. Make sure to avoid the dragons. Then kill the dragons with high damage weapons. The code knights move slowly and killing them will be easy. To defeat the boss, keep running and shooting at it or you can back away and keep shooting at with a sniper. The bug won't catch up to you because it won't teleport very far. Alternatively, if you can stand on one of the tall code cacti, you could shoot The Bug while it tries to approach you underneath the cacti. If the cacti you are standing on is high enough (5 blocks high), the boss will have no choice but to keep walking into the cactus you are standing on or teleport away and stay stationary for a while before moving back to you and walking into the cactus you're standing on. You can get onto the 5 block high cactus without risking the chance of losing health to a rocket jump by first jumping to the three block cactus nearby, then carefully jumping to the 5 block high cactus. Hidden Gem and Coin Find the large Voxelated red tree. Go under it, you can find the inside of it. The coin is inside the house. Story After Newbie and the Female Survivor defeat a group of soldiers in Megalopolis, they encounter a character called "The Creator", making a new game called Pixel Gun World, or supposedly beta testing it, as it is shown on the computer in the background. Newbie is then told that a bug in the game made the world cubical and he has to stop it. Newbie then puts on a set of goggles to got into the virtual world with nothing but his guns to defeat The Bug, the boss of the "game". Trivia * The map seems to be a mixture of Village and Inside the Code, as the house and some of its terrain are still in there. * The Creator in the comic could possibly be Alex Krasnov, or another Pixel Gun World/3D developer.. ** The "Blockulus" may be based on a VR (Virtual Reality) device: Oculus Rift. * The newbie is seen holding a controller similar to a Nintendo Entertainment System controller. * There is a typo in the comic, The Creator says, "An Wonderful Game". * In the end comic, some references to real life websites can be found, including a spoof of Facebook. * You get a free gun called 0xbadc0de after beating this level. * Using the 0xBadc0de on this map makes everything look neon colored. * Its new music is from the old map, Inside the Code. * Behind him when he revealed his Blocky self to the player, there are 3 letters on the monitor abbreviating P.G.W. which is Pixel Gun World. * In the comic of the new version, it says "CHENGING" instead of "CHANGING", this is probably the dveloper's oversight. * A pixel gun world file in the end comic can be seen along with other website references. Gallery HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 18-02-15-82.png|Comic #1 for ???. HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 18-02-31-28.png|Comic #2 for ???. HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 18-04-43-95.png|Comic #3 for ???. Category:Maps Category:Minigame Maps Category:Campaign Maps Category:Crossed Worlds